1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a device for entertaining and amusing pets.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional pet amusement device including a weighted base with a curved outer surface, and a fan within the base for directing airflow into a transparent viewing chamber which contains flying particles. The particles may be luminescent to glow in the dark. The device can appeal to the animal's stalking instincts and return to an upright position when pawed or struck.
While the device has been fully successful for its intended purpose, further improvements regarding pet amusement are still sought.